


I'm Up Here

by newmagicwand



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, First Meetings, Hugging, Internet Friends, Oneshot, also hes nervous LOL, dream is excited, george is having bad luck, meeting up, wilbur is vibin, wingman wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmagicwand/pseuds/newmagicwand
Summary: George stops in front of Dream and folds over, resting his palms flat on his knees as he catches his breath. He pulls down his mask to take a deep inhale.“Hey, I'm up here.” Dream laughs, lowering his surgical mask. George looks up with a smile, which makes Dream smile back.---fic based off the day wilbur, dream and george met up in brighton
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 388





	I'm Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> edit 10/2/20: pain. all i feel is pain. vlog was fake all along

It was 11:30 am and George was already having a horrible day.  
Horrible was an understatement. 

He set an alarm for 9 am, which never went off since he set it to 9 pm. So when he woke up at quarter after 11, he was already panicking. 

It didn't help that he looked at his phone instantly. He saw a notification for 5 missed texts from Dream.

“hey! been flying all night and im finallyyy almost there”

“Im gonna get a uber to the meetup spot”

“See you there around 1?”

“will said hes gonna be there at 1”

“hello ???” 

George’s brain felt fried as he hastily wrote a response. 

“dream im sooooo sorry i over slept”

“yes i will meetyou at the meetup place”

“*meet you”

Those two words echoed in his head. He was finally going to meet Dream after years of knowing him. 

He would admit that he felt pretty nervous, even thinking about being face to face with his friend made his heart speed up. 

George sighed as he threw the covers off himself and got up. He decided to go to the kitchen to put on the kettle before he got changed. He poured the water into the teakettle and put it on the stove, then walked back into his room to pick out an outfit. 

He pulled out a plain blue shirt and some trousers, and laid them on the ground with a raised eyebrow. “Is this good enough?” He mumbled to himself, looking over at his dog. She sat in her bed, her eyes blinking slowly, as if she was going to fall asleep any minute. 

“Should I wear a suit…?” George thought. His face turned pink, and he instinctively shot his hand up over his mouth. 

Why would he even think about that? Meeting up to see Dream; while in a suit. Well, he did enjoy the compliments from him...

No.

He looked back down at the outfit and nodded in approval. “This is good.” He got changed, grabbed his phone and went back into the kitchen. 

He poured the hot water from the kettle into a mug, dipping in the tea bag a couple of times. 

He decided to move to the couch, sipping on the tea as he scrolled aimlessly through his twitter feed. This went on for a couple minutes before he suddenly got a notification from Dream.

The vibration on his phone made him jump, which then made him yelp in pain as tea spilled on his shirt. He cursed himself as he stood up quickly and pulled the fabric away from his body.

“Fucking hot…” he grumbled. “Now my shirt’s ruined.” 

He stomped back to his room where he pulled the shirt off, and grabbed a shirt from the back of his closet. It was a white Northface shirt, normal - nothing special.

He walked back to the living room and read the text. 

“awww Georgie I didnt mean to wake you up!!!!!!”

“i just landed”

“Im really excited to see you”

His throat felt dry. He took another sip of tea before responding. 

“yes of course me too” was all he wrote. 

Dream wrote back quickly. “:) <3” 

Geroge shut off his phone in embarrassment. He sighed, and continued to drink his tea in the living room. 

The meetup spot wasn't far if he took the tube. He would walk a few minutes from the station and he would be there.

He finished his tea, and he walked over to the kitchen to put it in the sink. The dishes were stacking up, so he decided to load the dishes into the dishwasher. He had time, right?

Well yes, until he turned on his TV.

“Brighton tube lines are closed today because of a rail accident” the headline read, and George’s stomach dropped. 

With the tubes being closed, it will take George far more time to get to the restaurant. He started to panic. It was already almost 12:45 and he wasn't even out the door. 

He rushed to put his shoes on and quickly opened the Uber app on his phone. He looked for drivers nearby and picked one, saying to “come ASAP.”

He grabbed his mask before leaving his house, hooking the elastic around his ears and pulling it up over his nose.

The driver was less than 3 minutes away, but he never came. 

George looked at his phone after several buzzes, thinking that it was his Uber driver. Instead, it was Dream. 

“guess whos at the meeting spotttt”

“MEEEEEE”

“are you on the way”

George’s heart was beating in his ears and he felt like he was going to get sick.

“things are going to shit”

“im gonna be late im sososo sorry”

“George woah its okay”

“Just relax, I'm not trying to rush you. Ill be here all day waiting for you if i have to.” 

When Dream pulled out the proper grammar and punctuation, you knew he was serious. 

“tubes are closed, and my uber never showed up”

“Do you need me to buy you one?”

“no im just gonna walk to the busy road and get a cab” 

“you sure George?”

“see you soon dream”

Dream looked up from texting on his phone to look down at the Pizza Hut. He saw a figure approaching it from down below. 

He walked up to one of the tables with a piece of paper on it. He picked up a piece of paper that was on the table, examined it, and looked around. The man made eye contact with him, staring for a second.

“Is that you Dream?” Wilbur called from below, a gleaming smile on his face. 

“You found me!” Dream laughed. He practically ran down the stairs of the car garage with his luggage straight to Wilbur. They stood at about the same height, with Wilbur being a smidge taller.

“Jesus dude, it's so good to see you!” Wilbur laughed, giving him a quick hug. “Yeah man, it's surreal to be in the UK.” Dream said as Wilbur pulled out of the embrace and pulled down his mask.

“Have you heard from George?” Wilbur said as he sat across from Dream. “Yeah, he's getting here as fast as he can.” Dream smiled. “Wanna take a picture for Twitter?” 

Wilbur agreed as Dream snapped a photo of his friend with the messy drawing of his Youtube icon. He tweeted it out, and instantly got several hundred notifications. 

“Today is an exciting day for everyone it seems.” Wilbur rests his hand on his cheek. Dream nods, feeling his face getting hot. 

“Are you nervous?” Wilbur asks. Dream is caught off guard. “Why?” He asks.

“I dont know, you’ve never been in front of George in real life.” Wilbur chuckles. “If I had a connection like you guys with someone I would be nervous.”

“Yeah…” Dream looks at his shoes. “I mean, when I went to America to meet Schlatt and them I was super nervous. And it was at a con, so I also had fans all around me.” Wilbur empathizes. 

Dream just nods, his throat burning. He only started to feel nervous now that Wilbur brought it up. There was silence as Wilbur looked around, spotting a man who looked like George running down the sidewalk.

George stopped for a minute, looking at Wil. Wilbur waved, but Dream was still looking down. 

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back.” Wilbur’s smile was wider than before. Wilbur quickly jumped off the table and rushed inside the Pizza Hut. “Oh, okay…” Dream said silently. He watched Wilbur go into the restaurant in silence, before he heard someone. 

“D-Dream!” An exhausted voice yells. Dream stands and stops to see George was dashing towards him. He wondered for a moment if he was hallucinating, but as George grew closer he knew he was real. 

George stops in front of Dream and folds over, resting his palms flat on his knees as he catches his breath. He pulls down his mask to take a deep inhale.

“Hey, I'm up here.” Dream laughs, lowering his surgical mask. George looks up with a smile, which makes Dream smile back. 

“Did you wait long? I had to wait for a cab and- oh-” Dream quickly embraces his rambling friend. He has to lean over since George is smaller, hooking his arms under George's arms, hands on his upper back.

Dream squeezes, feeling secure in George's arms. Dream’s face was nuzzled deep into George's shoulder, and all George could see was dirty blonde hair and green fabric. Dream felt like a kid again.

“H… Hey I’m... I can't breathe..” George chokes out through Dream's embrace. Dream hesitantly pulls back, apologizing. “Sorry. I couldn't help myself I guess?” He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

George can finally get a good view of his face. His face is soft, but also angular. His hair falls loosely, looking pretty messy from after the hug. His smile is bright, and his eyes are a flawless shade of green mixed with brown with long underlashes.

“Do I... do I look weird?” Dream responds to the staring. “Do I need a haircut? Yeah, I know it's kinda long, I've been pushing it off for a while.” 

“You look fine.” George says. “It's just… surreal. You're here.”

“Im here, George.” Dream reassures, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket. George couldn't help but smile wide. 

“I'm so used to just a voice. It's funny to be honest…” George trails off. “Also I'm sorry I'm late. Everything happened all at once, I'm just not having the best luck today.” 

“Well, eveythings fine now. I'm glad you even made it. I mean, nothing has gone wrong since you're here with me, so maybe I'm your good luck charm.” Dream shrugs nonchalantly. 

Wilbur comes back from the restaurant with a smug expression. 

“Hello George!” Wilbur smiles and waves, giving him a side hug when he's close enough. “I feel intimidated, you are both so tall.” George laughs. He sits next to Dream, across from Wilbur. 

“It's in the genes, Georgie.” Dream laughs. 

“Wilbur, how did you get here with the tubes being closed?” George says.

“I biked, it wasn't that far.” Wilbur said. George rolls his eyes with a laugh. “Do you guys want to go to the marina? We can hang out there instead of loitering outside of a Pizza Hut.” 

“Sure! That sounds great.” Dream smiles. He grabs his luggage and follows his friends. 

All Dream tweeted after that was a “:)” with a picture of his two friends sitting at the marina at 1:46 pm. 

He was glad to be where he is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hello u have finished the fic thank u for reading!  
> if u ever have any prompts or ideas u want me to write leave them below!!  
> please hydrate and have a good day <3


End file.
